sataniccrusadersproductionsfandomcom-20200214-history
Games of Shadow
Games of Shadow is the first season of Pokémon LV created by Vengie D and will soon air on Tumblr. It is based on the first 7 volumes of the Yu-Gi-Oh manga and the 27 episode series created by Toei Animation. Plot The first season focues on a shy, 14-year-old boy named Yugi Moto who solves the secrets of an ancient Egyptian item given to him by his grandfather and i consumed by its dark magic. When he becomes this new carnation, Yugi challenges wrong-doers to a series of Dark Pokémon battles and sinister games wear the loser gets seriously hurt or worse. Along the way, he gains new friends and rivals and is soon thrown into a situation no one saw coming. Characters Main Characters *'Yugi Moto': The protagonist of most of the series, Yugi moved to America prior to the pilot from the Kanto region with his mother and grandfather and lives in the Turtle Game Shop. In the beginning, his only friends are a human girl named Téa and his shiny Charmander, Kimiko. During the series, he solves the Millennium Puzzle and becomes possessed by an entity he and his friends call "Dark Yugi". *'Joey Wheeler': A Brooklyn-accented Pokémon Trainer from the Sinnoh region is a former bully of Yugi's who becomes best friends with him after the latter stood up to an even bigger bully, Dimentrius Trudge. He has a an oddly green-colored Pidgey and a Turtwig named Brutroot. He is also a child of divorce and lives with his alcoholic father while his little sister lives in New York with their mother. *'Tristan Taylor': The best friend of Joey Wheeler's who was also a bully to Yugi, although less antagonastic is also from the Sinnoh region and is somewhat of a romantic type of guy. He and Joey are friends with a sweet, strawberry blonde named Olivia Love who is the object of his affections. At school, he is serious about his studies and is even Class President. His only Pokémon is a Chatot named Perap. *'Téa Gardner': Téa is the only friend and best friend of Yugi's since prior to the series' inception. She is not your typical girly girl for she will easily stand up to bullies if they mess with her smaller friend. Not much is known about her, excpet she is from Johto and has a Marill and Jigglypuff. She seems to have crush on both Yugi and his alter-ego, Dark Yugi. *'Olivia "Lovely" Love': This strawberry blonde sweetie is the bubbly female friend of Joey Wheeler and Tristan Taylor. It is unknown how she met the trio, but it is apparent they are close because of how both Joey and Tristan treat her compared to other girls like Téa; but what you see is definitely not what you get because her true form is actually a mystical Pokémon known as a Deikou named Lovoya who later helps Yugi and Dark Yugi by sprending guidence and helping them in certain Shadow Games. She also appears to be obssessed with romance and all things pink, oh and elephants. Her only Pokémon is a Phanpy named Eli. Recurring Characters Minor Characters Plot Points Episodes Trivia Category:Vengie's Stories Category:Pokémon FanFiction Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! FanFiction Category:Pokémon x Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Pokémon LV